Love at first sight
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: Emma (OC) and Kagome are princesses of the southern lands, Kagome is the oldest of them... Ah, you'll get it! My first Inuyasha fic!


Emma and Kagome are twin sisters. Then I mean they have the same mother and father, but they were born together. That doesn't mean that they have to look alike. Emma has purple hair and purple eyes, Kagome has black hair and brown eyes. Not only are they sisters, they're also princesses. Kagome is 2 minutes older than Emma. Kagome is the one who will be the heir of the throne.

"Lady Kagome, we have to go through the rules with you being the next heir of the throne! First of all, you have to get married, so we will have a ball in a few weeks!" One servant said

"Kagome, where is your sister?" The king, aka their father, asked

"Oh, she's listening to the trees and water running again, father!" Kagome told her father

"Oh dear, not again!" He said and called on the guards to find his second daughter

In the woods…

'Peaceful… just how I like it…' A girl, a little over 16 years thought

"Lady Emma!" Some guards yelled

"Oh crap!" She said and gathered her clothes and put them on in a blinking second.

"Lady Emma! We've been looking for you all over the castle!" They said and came up to her.

"Really? Wow. I'm sorry that I just ran away!" She said

"No worries!" He said and they led her back to the castle

"Young lady, how many times do I have to tell you to stay inside the castle walls?" The king asked

"Uhm, let's see… That would be all my life, minus birthday, diversion with some months… 2046 times!" She said

They looked shocked at her.

"What? I know I'm good!" She said

"You are too intelligent, my dear!" The queen said

"Oh, sorry! But you gave birth to me!" She said

That made the most servants laugh.

"A man wants a beautiful lady with manners, Emma. Remember that!" The queen said

'Whatever…' She thought and bowed and left.

She went into Kagome's room.

"Emma, if you were me, which kimono would you have taken to look attractive?" She asked

"Take the blue one, matches your hair!" Emma said

"Thanks, my dear sister!" She said

Emma looked at the servants.

"Excuse me, s'il vous plais!" She said and they left

"Thanks, sis! Didn't think I could hold them off!" Kagome said

"We're weird when we don't have other people around!" Emma said

"Guess you're right! But hey, we're still sisters!" Kagome said

"Would you really consider going to the ball, Kagome?" Emma asked

"Maybe. There may be some attractive men!" She said

"You're hopeless, girl!" Emma told her sister

Then someone knocked at the door.

"Lady Kagome, the ball will be tomorrow! That would be all!" The servant said and left

"OMG! Kagome! The ball is tomorrow! How can they get out the invitations in time?!" Emma asked

"Maybe they have super strength and can deliver them quickly!" Kagome said

"I gotta go and pick a dress or kimono… No a dress would be better!" She said

Emma left and went into her room. She looked through her wardrobe and found her nicest dress.

'Hm, wonder why they had to have the ball so fast?' She thought

"Ladies, your parents wants to talk to you!" One servant said/yelled

"Coming, Birmingham!" Emma teased… once again

They went down to meet the majesties.

"We just wanted you to also know that there will be youkai lords and their youkai or hanyou sons!" The queen said

"Then we know that!" Said Emma

"And one more thing. Lord Inutaisho and his sons Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are also coming!" Said the king

"Jeesh, when was the last time we met them?" Emma asked

"When you were very young!" The queen said

"Good answer, mother!" Kagome said

"How old were we?" Emma asked

"You two were 5-6 and Inuyasha the same and Sesshoumaru was 10!" The queen said

"So he's 21 now!" Emma said

"Yes, he is!" the queen said

"And my sister is 16 years and 2 minutes!" Emma teased

"Emma! She's your sister and yes, she came out before you!" The queen said

"If you had a son, would you marry him away to another man?" Emma asked

"Emma! You know how high tempered your mother is!" The king said

"I'm just asking!" She said

"Well, you can leave now!" he said

"Thank you, father!" They said and left

They went to bed.

Next morning…

"Lady Emma! Time to wake up! We only have a few hours until the ball starts!" A maid said

"Have you picked a dress, earrings, necklace and all other crap?" She asked

"Yes, we have! And we also want to fix your hair!" She said

"Why am I not surprised?" Emma asked sarcastically

And they started fixing it all.

"What do you think?" The maid asked

"Well, it's not too big and not too seeing, it will go well!" Emma said

"Good! I'll just drop it down again!" The maid said and let it out in her normal curly style.

"Is it okay if I go out a while?" Emma asked

"Of course, m'lady!" She said

Emma went outside and sang her favourite song. (Evanescence, Lies. I'm in love with this song, and don't care about when the guys sings, she'll hear someone behind her sooner or later)e

_Song:(Sesshoumaru)_

Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again

_(Emma and Sesshoumaru)_  
You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

_Chorus: (Emma)_  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

_(Sesshoumaru)_  
But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree

_(Sesshoumaru and Emma)_  
Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

_Chorus: (Emma)_  
:They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me:

_Chorus(Sesshoumaru)_  
Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you

_Chorus: (Emma)_  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

_End_

"Welcome, Lord Sesshoumaru, heir to the throne in the Western lands!" She said

"Thank you, Lady Emma, second princess of the Southern lands!" He said and bowed

"You don't have to bow to me! I'm not the oldest of us! She is!" Emma said and pointed with her thumb to Kagome's window, just to knock Inuyasha out to hit his nose. "Inuyasha! You're in the way!"

"Thanks for the warm welcome!" he said sarcastically.

"So, what's up?" She asked

"Nothing much! Just getting excited to see Kag after all these years!" Said Inuyasha

"Aw, you missed her!" Emma said and pinched his cheek.

"Of course! We missed both of you!" Inuyasha said

"My lady, Emma! You have grown a lot under these 10 years!" The lord Inutaisho said

"Thank you, m'lord!" She said and bowed, but then got caught by the maid.

"My lady! You have to get dressed!" She said and dragged Emma in.

But Emma dropped her necklace without knowing it. Sesshoumaru picked it up and then looked after her.

Later…

"My lady, where is the necklace I gave you?" The maid asked Emma

"Oh! I must've dropped it!" Emma said and gave the maid a pained look.

"Well, maybe they will marry you instead of Lady Kagome if you let them see some skin!" The maid said and giggled

Emma laughed with.

"You know, you're funnier than the other maids!" Emma said

"Thank you!" The maid said

Then they heard a knock at Emma's window. Emma opened and there was her best friend, Ray Kon.

"Couldn't get in the other way!" he said

"Wow! My prince in shining armour!" Emma teased, once again.

"My lady, now!" Hissed the maid

"Come on, prince charming coming through the window!" She said and took his arm

"Yeah, yeah!" he said and they went out.

Emma and Kagome held hands until they heard: "Welcome the princesses of the Southern Lands, Lady Kagome and Lady Emma!"

And they let go and went out, they went down the stairs at the same time.

"This ain't interesting!" whispered Emma

"I don't think so either!" Kagome whispered back

And they came down bowed and went different ways with faces saying: "I'll miss you!" Then someone put something around Emma's neck. It was her necklace and she turned around to see Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, thank you for bringing back my necklace! My maid almost got crazy!" She said

"I see! Well, you're welcome, my lady!" He said and kissed her hand. "Or will you have a dance with me?"

"Of course! Anything to return a favour!" She said and they started to dance.

"Emma has made impression on my son I see!" Inutaisho said to the king and the queen.

"Yes, she's funny at some times, my lord!" The queen said

They continued watching them dance.

"I am actually here to seduce your sister, but my eyes caught her sister instead!" Sesshoumaru said

"Many lords have laid eyes on my sister!" She said

"I know, but she is now dancing with a mere hanyou prince!" He said

"She's dancing with Inuyasha?" Emma asked

"See for yourself!" He said and she turned around. "Look at the glances they give each other!"

"Yeah, they're cute together!" She said and then looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, they do!" Another voice joined the conversation

"Lord Inutaisho! Nice to meet you again!" She said and nodded.

"I think we should all talk after the ball! Looks like lady Kagome has decided to take Inuyasha!" He said and they saw them kissing

"You go, sis!" Emma yelled

And right there, Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

"HAHA! She's blushing as hell!" Emma said

After the ball…

"Emma, Kagome, we have made a decision with lord Inutaisho! Emma you will stay with Sesshoumaru, until he can marry you and we will give you 2 months, each, until you get married! That is, if you, Emma, fall in love with Sesshoumaru!" The king said

"Okay, I'll go and pack!" She said and started walking

"Oh, the maids have already done that!" Said the queen

"Okay, then its goodbye!" She said

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, sis!" Kagome said and hugged her sister

"I love you, sis!" Emma whispered in her ear

"I love you too!" Kagome whispered back

Sesshoumaru offered his hand and Emma took it and they went to the horses. They rode to the Western Lands and it was there, she would fall in love.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

I know! I wrote the one who's singing, but oh... what the hell!


End file.
